


Comfort

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance-y, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is used to Nico cursing himself in Italian, but there's this time he doesn't do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Jason hasn’t exactly conversed much with Nico before the war ends, so he’s fairly certain that the Ghost King only speaks English. But, ever since Gaea has been defeated and Jason has convinced the younger demigod to stay at Camp Half-Blood, he’s noticed how Nico slips little phrases in Italian in his speech. Being a Roman, Jason speaks a decent Latin, so he can understand some of those phrases. In fact, the more time he spends with Nico, the better he becomes at it.

He’s discovered most of the things Nico says to himself in Italian are full of self-hate, or are curses to the gods, or just insults. Recently, there’ve been more and more exceptions to that rule, and Jason likes to think it’s because of him. One time really stands out, though.

It’s the middle of the night when Jason shoots up from where he’s sleeping on the floor of the Hades cabin – after a lot of persuading, Nico has agreed that it’s best he does that in case of panic attacks - and looks worriedly over to the bed, in which Nico’s supposed to be sleeping. He isn’t. Instead, he’s curled up and pressed to the wall, shaking visibly, taking raspy breaths in poor attempts to calm himself. But Jason’s already noticed, so he climbs on the bed next to Nico, putting his hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. 

“Breathe with me”, Jason says. Nico tries, as the blond counts next to him. He strokes the dark hair on the Italian’s forehead, gently muttering words of comfort that sound like a mantra. ” Neeks, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe…”

Nico starts breathing steadily again, but he still looks on the verge of tears. They both know he hates to feel weak- and cry. Jason pulls him in a comforting hug, anyway, and tells him,” It’s okay to cry, too, y’know.”

And then Nico says something for the first time since they’ve both waken up. It’s not in English though, it’s in Italian, and he makes sure Jason only barely hears it. _” Prego, non lasciarmi…Non lasciarmi…”_

Jason catches it, though Nico probably doesn’t want him to, and it’s a phrase he understands: _Please, don’t leave me, don’t leave me._ , is what it means. And Jason smiles, pressing Nico on his chest,” I won’t.” Nico looks at him, genuinely shocked. There’s a lot of emotions mixed in those dark orbs – there’s confusion, and gratitude, and a bit of anger, but mostly, Nico looks lost for a minute. And then he breaks down again, this time crying, loud and clear. Jason lets him cry on his T-shirt until he lets it all out, because he knows the boy will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, I really hope you like it. Comments are love.  
> (I also don't own PJO)


End file.
